


Baby ,Come here

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: How I stir my complicated ships [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONF (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Fluff, JaMin, JaSeok, M/M, MinseokProtectionSquad, PowerDancerCouple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: Minseok never thought he'd face his greatest nightmare again. He was so sure that his hyungs would let THAT happen again.He thought he would never .....NEVER enter a horror house again.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to the TOP9 winners of MIXNINE!!! I never thought I would fall for that show but I just had to watch Ringa Linga Performance and see this kid ,Kim Minseok dancing like he own the stage.
> 
> Welcome to the YG Fam MIXNINE winners! The fandoms of YG artists will support you guys.

Minseok's greatest nightmare was coming again.

Before their official debut in YG, the CEO arranged a trip for the Top9 members of MixNine winners.  
The place was the famous Jeju Island ,where the CEO booked a whole rest house and prepared a lot of activities.  
Yep ,Activities.  
When he thought about one of their Activities, he had to stop himself from shuddering in fear. Of all the places the staffs will suggest, it just had to be a horror house on their first day on Jeju.

"Minseokiee ,are you okay?" Hyojin asked worriedly while wrapping his arm around the pale maknae. The group had just arrived on the rest house and now organizing their things for their five days trip.  
"N-Ne hyung." Minseok answered shakily before trying to give a reassuring smile but  ended up looking like a grimace.  
"Don't worry Minseokiee ,I'll make sure to partner up with you tomorrow."  
"Thank You hyung." Minseok gave a quick hug to his hyung before they parted away to go to their respective rooms.Thankfully ,his roommate was someone he was comfortable with. His Byeongkwan hyung.  
"Minseokieee." Byeongkwan greeted with a gummy smile when he entered their room. The maknae also saw Hyunsuk lounging lazily on the older's bed.  
"Hyung. Hyunsuk-ah." Minseok smiled to the two while walking towards the left side of the room where his bed can be found.  
"Aren't you going to arrange your stuffs?" The rapper asked before facing the maknae to watch him.  
"Aren't you?" he asked back ,causing the rapper to pout slightly.  
"I don't feel like doing it now. Maybe later."  
Minseok grinned at him before lying on his bed with a sigh.  
"Anyways ,I came here to ask you guys what do you want to do tomorrow after the horror house ? The Manager-deul said we are free to do anything after that." Hyunsuk chirped excitedly before jumping up and down on Byeongkwan's bed. His eyes were sparkling like a child.  
"Yah ! Stop moving! My stuffs are gonna get messed up again." Byeongkwan scolded which was answered by a roll of Hyunsuk's eyes. The rapper still obeyed the older nonetheless.  
Minseok can't help but to pale again at the thought of horror house. He suddenly remembered when he and the ONF members did it ,he almost fainted if not for Yuto. The other maknae supported him all throughout even though he was slightly scared too. Even tried to joke around and sing for distraction.  
The experience caused him to loose his voice for three days and suffered from being jumpy for a week.  
"Minseokiee?" A voice called from outside their room before it opened to reveal Hyojin holding his phone out.  
"Hyojin hyung?" Minseok asked confusedly as the other two members stared at the vocalist with raised eyebrows. The youngest gave him a questioning look as they had just parted five minutes ago.  
Hyojin found his eyes and smiled gently before walking towards the maknae. When Minseok saw what he was doing ,he quickly sat up and waited for his hyung to settle comfortably beside him.  
"I'm so worried for you ,I can't sit still so I decided to give you a gift." Hyojin grinned.  
"Minseokiee!!" Minseok heard SeungJoon's voice from the phone. The maknae's ears quickly perked up like a puppy before looking at Hyojin's phone to see the rest of ONF members.  
"Hyung-deul!" He cried happily.  
"Minseokiee are you okay? Is Hyojin taking care of you well?" SeungJoon asked like a mom as the ONF leader beside him whined in response.  
"Ne ,Hyung. Hyojin hyung is always taking care of me."  
"See? Joon-ah ,have faith in me ,will you?" Hyojin whined again.  
"That's good." SeungJoon pointedly ignored his bestfriend ,only looking at his maknae who he missed so much.  
"Minseokiee ,remember to bring lots of water tomorrow, okay?" Jaeyoung said worriedly. When he first heard about their trip, his first thought was to go to their maknae and hug him tightly. But he remembered that they already left for Jeju.  
"Ne hyung. Hyojin hyung will help me pack my bag for tomorrow's activity."  
"Hyojin-ah ,don't forget to put three extra shirts for him and handkerchiefs. He sweats easily." ChangYoon said to the grumbling leader beside the maknae.  
"Yah ! I can take care of my Minseokiee! I know what to bring tomorrow." Hyojin said before wrapping his other arm on Minseok's waist protectively and leaning his head on his shoulder.  
"Bring lots of Mint candy too to calm him down." Minkyun chirped as Minseok could only pat his hyung's thigh with a smile.  
"And buy him Ice Choco after he calmed down. That will make him relax more and decrease the tensing of his shoulders." Yuto finished.  
"Not you too ,Yuto! They are brainwashing you!" Hyojin exclaimed.  
"Thank You hyung-deul ,Yuto. I was really scared earlier but now that you talked to me and Hyojin hyung is here ,I'm all better." Minseok smiled as the hyungs cooed at their cute maknae.  
"Call us again tomorrow ,Minseokiee. We're currently practicing so we can't talk long." SeungJoon said.  
"Ne hyung."  
The group bid goodbye to each other before they hung up. Hyojin pulled the maknae on his lap and started to caress his hair softly. Minseok's eyes fluttered close as he automatically relaxed on his hyung's presence and touch.  
"Minseokiee, do you want to sleep on my room?" Hyojin asked softly.  
"No need hyung." Minseok smiled sleepily before letting out a sigh.  
Hyojin watched as the maknae slowly fell into a deep sleep ,smiling softly as he bent down to plant a small kiss on his forehead.  
"Sleep well ,maknae-ah."  
This was when Hyunsuk decided to speak. Both he and Byeongkwan were confused by the members' actions. Though, it's so fun watching them being like that.The group really looked like a family with SeungJoon as the mom and Hyojin as dad.

"Why is he scared ,Hyojin-hyung?" Hyunseok asked carefully while eyeing his sleeping friend.  
Hyojin was startled at first ,suddenly realizing that they were not only one in the room but he recovered and smiled at the other youngest.  
"Minseokiee is scared of ghosts, Hyunsuk-ah." Hyojin smiled before adding after a moment ," Well ,we are all afraid of ghosts but Minseokiee is different. Among the ONF members ,he has the weakest heart and he's really ,really terrified of ghosts and horror houses."  
"I'm afraid of ghosts too but I think I can tolerate a horror house." Hyunseok said.  
"That's why he's so quiet ever since we left the dorm and he looks so pale. I thought he's just tired or afraid of airplanes." Byeongkwan said while gazing intently on the sleeping maknae who looked so peaceful and innocent. He felt a slight stab on his chest when he realized that he just ignored the maknae's silence earlier.  
"Minseokiee can face all of the things that you'll throw at him but he'll surely run when you dragged him into a horror house. Last time we went to a horror house after fansign ,he had a nightmare for a month." Hyojin explained as Minseok moved slightly causing the leader to lull him into a deeper sleep.Once the maknae was settled again ,Hyunsuk decided to speak.  
"What happened on the horror house then? Did he go alone?"  
"Nah ,all of us were paired up. He was paired with Yuto. If you want to see what happened ,you can watch it on our vlive on ONF's channel." Hyojin offered with a toothy grin.  
"Oh ,I wanna watch it." Hyunsuk smirked. "Maybe Hyojin hyung screamed like a girl there and Yuto too. Oh ,oh ! I want to see Jaeyoung hyung screaming his throat out."  
Byeongkwan turned to him and smacked his head slightly. "Yah ,don't get too excited.Your voice is getting louder.You might wake Minseokiee up."  
"Hyung..." Hyunsuk whined quietly. "Admit it, a screaming Jaeyoung is gold."  
The dancer rolled his eyes but silently agreed with the younger.Jaeyoung was really manly and seeing screaming will be fun. He can tease the other when he see him.  
"Anyway ,Byeongkwan-ah. I'll leave my maknae to your care okay? I really want him to sleep with me but he refused. This kid thinks he's disturbing me. If he ever wakes up with a nightmare just call me on the other room." Hyojin said while carefully lying the maknae on the bed properly. He removed the younger's shoes and gently covered his body with a thick blanket. He gave a soft pat on the maknae's shoulder and walked towards the door. "Don't hesitate to knock okay?"  
"Ne ,hyung." Byeongkwan nodded.  
"Minseokiee should have slept with me instead. We could've play lots of games when he woke up." Hyunsuk mumbled.  
"You sure that's it ? Maybe you're just scared." The older teased before continuing on what he was doing before Hyojin came.  
"huh ,as if." Hyunsuk huffed as he padded to Minseok's bed and lied beside him. "Call me too when he wakes up with a nightmare hyung. I want to be there for him and comfort him."  
"Yeah,yeah. Gee,sounding like a boss again." Byeongkwan gave him a playful glare to which Hyunsuk just answered by sticking his tongue out.


	2. 02

At 8 am in the morning, all of them were all ready to go. As promised, Minseok and Hyojin called their ONF members for updates and also for them to make the ON leader double checked their bags ,causing Hyojin to whine and pout.  
After the call ,they entered their van and their manager started to drive them to the amusement park.  
"Minseokiee, you can sleep on my shoulder if you want. So you don't have to think about the Horror house." Hyojin whispered to the maknae who was just sitting still beside him. On Minseok's other side were Byeongkwan and Donghun. In front of them were Hangyeom, Rubin, Byounggon and Jinyoung. Beside the driver's seat was Hyunsuk who was talking animatedly to their manager.  
"Ani hyung. I can't sleep." Minseok said while clutching his hyung's arm like a koala.  
"Do you want some water or mint candy?" Hyojin asked worriedly. His maknae was really pale and cold sweat started to seep out of his skin. Hyojin took his handkerchief and dabbed it gently on Minseok's forehead and temple.  
"Ne hyung. Mint candy please ,thank you." Minseok gave a smile of appreciation as Hyojin quickly fumbled on his backpack's pocket and took a mint candy. He unwrapped the wrapper and fed it to the maknae.  
"Minseokiee ,look." Byeongkwan suddenly said before holding his phone towards the maknae.  
"What is it ,hyung?" Minseok asked curiously while leaning over to take a good look at the screen.  
"You see ,I've been deleting some apps on my phone so I can free up some space. I really want to download the latest version of Plants vs. Zombies and earlier I just finished downloading it. Come on ,play with me. SeungJoon hyung said you are the best at this."  
Minseok giggled before nodding his head. He set up the game first and gave directions to Byeongkwan on how to play it.  
"Byeongkwan hyung, it is still easy on this part so I won't help you yet but I wanna watch." Minseok said before leaning his head on the older's shoulder. Unknown to him ,he unconsciously detached himself from Hyojin ,who was watching them fondly, and curled himself to Byeongkwan. The older shuffled slightly so they can get comfortable and flicked his eyes to the maknae who finally looked relaxed. The corner of his eyes caught Hyojin as the ONF leader mouthed a Thank You. Byeongkwan just smiled and turned his eyes again on the game.  
"Hyung, you're not suppose to do it like that, you should collect suns first before planting two rows of sunflowers." Minseok pouted while scolding the other male softly.  
"What about the approaching zombies ,they'll eat my brain." he argued.  
"Don't worry ,they'll just get starve. Your head is empty anyway." Donghun said ,also playing something on his phone.  
"Ooh ,burn." Byounggon smirked as the others laughed.  
"Hyung ,just focus on your game. You can't even win once cause your IQ is lower than mine." Byeongkwan chidded back ,earning another round of laughter.  
"Double burn." Rubin said while chuckling.  
"Says the one who failed his subject once." Donghun fired back.  
"2 points for Donghun hyung." Jinyoung announced.  
"Hyung ! That was because we are in the middle of promotions! And you talk as if you haven't failed yours on our trainee days."  
"2 points for-" Byounggon started before he was cut of by Hyojin.  
"Yah ,that's enough ,you guys. Let's just accept it. Both of you are dumb." The ONF leader said.  
"And the winner is Hyojin hyung!!!" Byounggon, Rubin, Hangyeom, and Jinyoung all exclaimed before laughing loudly. Donghun and Byeongkwan pouted slightly before giving each other a quick glare.  
"Don't worry hyung," Minseok said to Byeongkwan while patting his thigh. "You're the best dancer among us and you're really good at making choreography."  
The older let out a full blown grin as Donghun whined.  
"Minseokiee !! I really smell favoritism here." Donghun said.  
"Don't worry Donghun hyung. You're cute anyway." Hyojin and Hangyeom both said ,causing the other to blush slightly.  
"Eew ,guys. Stop with the flirting." Hyunsuk said from the front.  
"Yah !! Not in the presence of the maknaes!" Byeongkwan scolded as the younger beside him blushed and giggled nervously.  
The others rolled their eyes at him mumbling something about openly flirting with their maknae too.   
"Don't listen to them maknae-ah and just help me here. I think I can reach until night level before I sleep." Byeongkwan turned to Minseok who nodded with adorable eyes.  
"Hyung ,the first thing you need to learn when playing this game is...." Then the maknae started to tattle about strategies and stuffs ,his face was so serious that Byeongkwan can't help but to stare at him intensely while wearing a fond smile.

When they finally arrived, Minseok started to get pale again. Hyojin ,Byeongkwan ,and Hyunsuk didn't leave his side while their manager was checking them in. Hyunsuk was doing his best to distract his friend as Hyojin, Donghun, and Hangyeom stood few inches behind them.  
Byeongkwan ,on the other hand ,held his hand tightly while occasionally whispering encouraging words on his ear.  
"Okay ,kids. We've got to partner you up. It's either one of you will go alone or you'll tag along with two other people." Their manager clapped his hands.  
"Hyung! I'll go with Hyojin hyung and Donghun hyung!" Hangyeom raised his hand with a big goofy grin on his face.  
Hyojin was about to protest when Byeongkwan raised his and Minseok's intertwined hands.  
"I want to go with our Maknae ,hyung." he said firmly ,his eyes were daring anyone ,even the manager, to object. Fortunately, no one did so the others started to raise their hands too.  
"Hyung is sorry ,Minseokiee." Hyojin said with guilty and embarrassed face. He can't believe he just broke his promise to his maknae and to his ONF members.  
"It's okay hyung. You should enjoy this trip too. And besides ,Byeongkwan hyung is here with me." Minseok answered with his famous angelic smile.  
"Why are you saying sorry ,Hyojin hyung?" Hangyeom asked confusedly as Donghun nodded his head beside him. Before Hyojin could answer ,Minseok already shook his head. "It's nothing hyung."  
"Hyojin hyung ,can I take Minseok's backpack? I know he had some important stuffs there." Byeongkwan suddenly said making the older take the bag off of his shoulders and give it to Byeongkwan's awaiting hand.  
"I'll leave my maknae to your hand okay? Make sure to keep him at your side all the time. And don't let him hurt himself there-"  
"Hyojin-nie hyung! I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Minseok protested with blushing face ,causing the hyungs to coo at him.  
"I'll take care of him ,hyung." Byeongkwan still answered before squeezing the maknae's hand slightly.  
"You guys sounded like Minseok is getting married to Byeongkwan. Hyojin, you're not giving away your son yet." Donghun teased before they were called by their managers.  
"Hey ,hey. Look at me." Byeongkwan whispered as Minseok bit his trembling lip and looked at him. The two were slightly being left behind. "I'm here okay? I will never let go of your hand so trust me. All you have to do is close your eyes, listen to my voice, and walk.That's it.I'll take care of the given missions.Okay ,Minseokiee?"  
Minseok blinked his teary eyes and nodded obediently.He gave a small squeeze on Byeongkwan's hand as they started to walk faster. "Thank you hyung."  
"Anything for my favorite maknae." The older smiled.  
"Hyunsuk will be jealous if he heard that." Minseok answered.

It's been decided that Byeongkwan and Minseok will be the last ones to enter the house just so the maknae could prepare himself. Throughout the entire time, Byeongkwan never let go of Minseok's hand and just casually talked to him like there's nothing going on around them. It's quite effective though. Minseok didn't even notice Rubin's and Jinyoung's duet screams that can be heard outside.Nor Hyunsuk's and Byounggon's pale and sweaty face. Both YG rappers were talking rapidly that the other boys can't catch up to them. The Holy Trinity were the most presentable. They were clinging to Hyojin ,who was in between Hangyeom and Donghun. But they still looked a little pale and tired.  
Next up were Byeongkwan and Minseok who received a little cheer from everyone while they were recovering their strength. At first , Minseok can't even step in if the older hadn't squeezed his hand slightly.  
"H-Hyung ,it's so dark." Minseok squeaked when he heard the sound of scream from afar.  
"Yes ,I know Minseokiee ,I can see that."  
"See what h-hyung?" he stuttered distractedly.  
"The dark."  
Minseok scooted closer to Byeongkwan and almost jumped on his arms when a white lady appeared right in front of him.He was quite embarrassed to let out a girlish scream.  
"Why are you doing this???" Byeongkwan asked the lady rhetorically while comforting the maknae.  
"S-So h-hyung...waaah !! Y-You can see in the d-dark? L-Like there's a laser in your eyes?" Minseok stuttered ,his voice was slowly becoming hoarse again.  
"Idiot." Byeongkwan said fondly and worriedly.He knew that Minseok was trying to distract himself.  
He saw a small rustle few meters away from Minseok's side and he knew he had to do something about it before the maknae finally lost his voice. When a guy wearing a black costume started to creep towards Minseok, he moved swiftly and hugged the maknae, burying his face on his chest and whispering words on his ear. He can feel the maknae relaxed on his arms as the guy in black scratched his neck because he failed to scare the smaller guy.  
The two of them moved slowly as Byeongkwan did his best to remain in that position.Not only because he wanted to protect the younger but also because his heart felt at peace like that. The emptiness and loneliness seemed to suddenly disappear and replaced by blossoming love and affection towards their little maknae.

It actually started when he was grouped with Minseok on "Very Good" team. The younger was so shy that time but still confident. Byeongkwan doubted his dancing ability at first because of Minseok's angelic face and feminine body that looked like he didn't experience practice in his entire life. He even confronted SeungJoon about it who he already got close with but surprisingly, the other male just laughed at him like he just said the funniest thing in the world.  
"Looks can be deceiving ,kid. Don't let that innocent face fool you. I bet he can match you with his dancing." SeungJoon smirked proudly before patting his back and walking away. Byeongkwan stared at him in disbelief.  
Practice started and he taught the other guys his made choreography. He can't focus much with them individually but he thought it's going smooth. The team's atmosphere was good and his members were good dancers.  
Two days after that, he can now properly monitor the group as he already taught them the whole song choreography and they already memorized their parts. Byeongkwan was standing in front ,watching his team like a hawk before his eyes zeroed to the smallest of the group. Kim Minseok.  
He was dumbstruck when he saw the younger.  
Dancing Minseok was far from the shy Minseok he knew. The ONF maknae was wearing such intense and fierce expression ,his lips moving like he was singing. His movements were sharp but smooth, precise, and always on point.  
The confidence was oozing out of his eyes and posture ,a lazy smirk was placed on his lips when the music ended.  
The team waited for his verdict.  
"Good. Fucking so good." Byeongkwan uttered while looking at Minseok as the maknae and the others broke into a celebration. Minseok was back into being angelic again.  
"Told you. My maknae is different on stage.That's what placed him on his position on our team." SeungJoon beamed proudly.  
"Y-Yeah." Byeongkwan answered absentmindedly while still watching Minseok talk to his other hyungs.  
From then, even though they were on different team ,he still loved to watch the maknae from afar.  
"H-Hyung...Byeongkwan hyung...." Minseok called out ,snapping him out of his trance.  
"Hmm?" He hummed absentmindedly while stroking the other's hair.  
"Are we there yet?"  
Byeongkwan blinked as he saw the small light from afar, indicating that they were almost at the exit. He wanted to say yes but he didn't want to end this yet so he did the most logical thing a grown up man would do. He loosened his hug ,enough for the maknae to look up at him in confusion, and bent down to kiss him full on the lips.  
Minseok was frozen for a moment ,blinking in confusion and panic before he kissed back when the realization hit him.Minseok tiptoed slightly and wrapped his arms on the older's neck while the other male rested his hands on his hips.  
The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they separated with parted lips.Byeongkwan tried to look at Minseok's face through the light illuminating from their lamp to see the maknae's face blushing in deep red.  
"So cute Minseokiee." He cooed before pinching his cheek slightly.  
"H-Hyung..." Minseok whined before he was hugged again by the older.  
"God ,I love you so much. What would I do with you?"  
Minseok answered with a muffled, "I love you too a lot ,Byeongkwan hyung." making the taller male hug him tighter.  
"Come on ,the others are waiting for us outside." Byeongkwan whispered as the two separated and gave each other a loving smile.  
They held hand and walked outside.

 

"By the way ,Minseokiee."  
"Ne,hyung?"  
"You can't enter a horror house again with another man ,okay? You should only do it with me."   
Minseok's face flushed and ducked his head in embarrassment.  
"As if I want to do it with someone that's not you ,hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still thinking of a ship name for them but my heart is going to PowerDancerCouple since they are both powerful dancers.  
> Anyways ,I haven't met a Byeongkwan x Minseok shipper soooo.....


End file.
